Tis the Season
by Trish-Ah
Summary: Collection of Loliday oneshots! Romance, horror, forgiveness, and searching for that perfect gift... it's what the holidays are about. Update: Third installment to The Perfect Gift is now up! Happy Holidays!
1. Thanksgiving: Thankful for Oliver

I love holidays and I like to go all out for them and since it's that season, I've decided to create section for holiday one-shots! I'm doing two more sections for two different ideas (for one-shots) so be sure to keep an eye out for those!

Happy Thanksgiving, everyone!

_Summary: I got this idea from the one and only Era with the little Guestbook postage she did for Thanksgiving. Oliver and his parents are going over to Lily's for Thanksgiving… and Lily tells Oliver just exactly what she's thankful for._

**I don't own Hannah Montana. Never have, never will.**

**Thursday: November 22, 2007**

_Thanksgiving_

There was a light vibration against Oliver Oken's thigh as he looked at himself over and over again in the mirror. He wasn't sure why, but something in his head told him he should look his best. Sighing, he stopped patting the top of his moppy brown hair and he stood straight. It was useless. His hair was always going to be a little messy, no matter what. Noticing the vibration, he reached his hand in his denim jeans and pulled out his black phone to look at the screen.

**You have one new message.**

_Lil-lay (5:35pm.)_

He flipped his phone open to see Lily asking why they weren't there yet. He gave a little chuckle. The Oken's live right across the street from the Truscott's and Lily told Oliver that he and his parents should arrive for dinner at five-thirty. Grinning, he text Lily back saying they wanted to arrive fashionably late.

A minute later, the phone began to ring once more.

_**You doughnut! Get over here!**_

He shook his head and placed his phone back into his pocket. He looked over himself once more and he tucked at his green polo Lily had given him last year for Christmas. He had on black long-sleeve shirt underneath so that he wasn't cold walking over there. It was beginning to get chilly in Malibu to the point where he would have to wear a jacket but as of this moment, that was the last thing he wanted to do.

He shut the light off in the bathroom and began to walk down the stairs, yelling for his mom and dad.

"Are you guys ready?"

"Are you?" Mrs. Oken asked, appearing in the doorway of the kitchen, his dad right behind her.

"We've been waiting on you."

"Oh," Oliver blushed a little. "Yeah, I'm ready."

"Okay then, let's go." Mrs. Oken said as she grabbed the keys.

---

"Lily, hun, calm down."

Lily Truscott stopped pacing in front of the doorway to look up at her mom. She had her beautiful blonde hair up in a ponytail and she was wearing an apron that said "Hotter than the turkey." Lily chucked at it as she read it again, remembering the day she bought it. Oliver was with her last weekend and the two decided to buy it for a surprise. This was the first Thanksgiving Lily was going to have without her dad and because of that, she wanted to make it special for her mom. Since it was just Oliver and his parents, they decided to do dinner together this week.

"I'm fine, mom." Lily sighed as she sat down on the stairs, waiting as she watched the door. "Why aren't they here yet?"

"It's only twenty until six, honey. They'll be here." Mrs. Truscott said as she walked back into the kitchen. "Can you give me a hand and set the table?"

Lily sighed and nodded as she hopped off the stairs and walked into the dinning room. Her mom had already set the piles of plates and glasses, Lily just had to set it. As she was doing so, she made sure to place it so that she and Oliver could sit next to each other. As she placed the last plate down, her phone buzzed and then the door bell rang. They were there.

Quickly, Lily ran through the kitchen and towards the door to answer but before she did, she looked at her mom and sighed. "Mom, take off apron!"

"I'm still cooking, Lily!" Her mom shook her head. "Just answer the door, huh?"

Lily sighed and ran her hand through her long blonde hair, trying to make it look decent. Taking in a breath, Lily opened up the door and froze when she saw Oliver. She couldn't believe how good he looked. Shaking her head, she smiled and stepped aside.

"Come in, guys. Thanks for coming."

"Thanks for having us over, Lily," Mrs. Oken said as she followed Oliver and her husband into the house.

Lily just nodded as she took Mr. and Mrs. Oken's jackets and she pointed to the kitchen. "My mom's in there."

"Thanks," Mr. Oken said and the two parents went into the kitchen, leaving Lily and Oliver alone. They stood there staring at each other. Finally, Oliver broke the silence.

"How's your mom doing?"

Lily shrugged. "She's doing okay, I guess. I mean - she was crying this morning but I think having you guys here is helping a lot."

"Well what about you?"

"Me?" Lily raised an eyebrow and shook her head. "I'm doing fine."

"Are you really?" Oliver asked, taking a step closer to Lily and looking into her eyes. "You've been crying."

Lily laughed and shook her head. "Get out of her, I have not."

Oliver just looked at Lily and she sighed. "Okay, maybe I cried a little… okay a lot." Lily sighed and walked into the living room, placing the jacket's on the couch and then she sat down on the floor, Oliver following suit.

"Smile, huh?" Oliver nudged her. "I'm wearing that dorky shirt you got me last year, after all."

"I see that," Lily laughed as she tucked at it. She looked at the collar to see that it was messed up so she sat on her knees and turned to face him. As she was fixing it, she couldn't help but blurt out, "You look really good in it."

"Thanks," Oliver blushed and then grinned. "I am Smoken Oken, after all."

Lily laughed and did something she shouldn't have, she looked into his eyes. They sat there for a minute or so until finally, Lily's mom called out to them.

"Kids, dinner is ready!"

---

"Oh, I'm stuffed," Oliver whined as he pushed his plate in front of him. "I'm too tired to move." He looked at Lily and suddenly gave her puppy dog eyes.

"No way."

"Please?" Oliver cried and patted his stomach.

Lily looked at him for a moment and sighed. She stood up and grabbed her plate as well as Oliver's to take them to the kitchen. As she placed them in the sink, her mom had dropped off more and guided Lily to the side. "Why don't you and Oliver go ahead and go upstairs?"

"Huh?" Lily raised an eyebrow at her mom. "I want to help clean up."

"Don't worry about it," Mrs. Truscott smiled. "I'll get them. You did more than enough today."

"But mom-"

"No buts," Mrs. Truscott crossed her arms over her chest and she looked at Lily, her beautiful blue eyes bright as Lily's. "I'll call you two when we're ready with dessert, okay?"

"Okay," Lily nodded and inexpediently hugged her mom. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Mrs. Truscott hugged back, holding her daughter tightly. "Now go have fun." Lily felt empty as soon as her mom left her arms and she couldn't help but feel a little down. She loved her mom more than anything - well… not anything. She loved Oliver equally the same. Without either of them, Lily knew she was going to be lost.

Sighing, she leaned up against the entry way to the dinning room and couldn't help but feel envious. Oliver was sitting there, laughing and chatting with his father while his mother put in her two cents every now and then. He looked happy and that made her love him even more. He made her happy and more than anything - she wished she could be that to him.

She needed him more than he needed her.

"Lily! Come join us," Mrs. Oken broke Lily's thoughts, and pointed to Lily's seat.

Lily suddenly flushed as she realized she was looking at Oliver - and he was looking at her. She turned her head to Mrs. Oken's direction and placed on a smile. "No, that's okay. I'm actually going to head upstairs for a little bit," she turned to Oliver as she stood up straight. "Want to come?"

Oliver flashed Lily his million dollar smile and nodded. "I'll be up there in a minute, I'm just going to go to the bathroom."

"Okay," Lily nodded and watched as Oliver stood up and made his way out of the dinning room and down the hall.

Mr. and Mrs. Oken couldn't help but grin at one another as they watched Lily continue to look where Oliver once was, her eyes vacant and a little sad.

"Lily?"

Lily shook her head and looked at Mr. Oken. "Yeah?"

"Are you okay?"

Lily bit her bottom lip and nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. I'm going to head up stairs now," she blushed a little. "Thanks for coming to dinner."

Instead of waiting for their reply, Lily made her way out of the dinning room and up the stairs to her room. Once she was inside, she left her door open for Oliver and plopped down on her bed, turning her CD player on in the process.

Stiffening a yawn, Lily laid her head down and closed her eyes as she listened to Celine Dion. Her thoughts began to drift into a day dream and her heart felt light as she thought about the boy who was soon supposed to be in her room. It was silly of her to keep thinking about Oliver but she couldn't help it. This wasn't a silly girl crush like the one she had with Lucas and Matt (or even Jake). She only knew this because with them, she never had felt so alive when around them.

A smile fell upon her lips as she heard footsteps down the hall, only for it to be wiped away as she felt a heavy weight upon her. Opening up on eye, Lily saw Oliver laying across her stomach, his face a little red and his brown hair a mess. "Get off me, you doughnut!" Lily cried as she tried to push him off.

Oliver obligated and he rolled off her and to her side, where he kicked off his shoes and made himself comfortable next to her. "What's the occasion?"

"Huh?" Lily turned to look at him with a questioning look.

"You're listening to Celine Dion."

"So?"

"So?" Oliver raised an eyebrow as he laughed. "You listen to her when something is on your mind. Is it your dad?"

Lily looked away from Oliver and to her feet with a thoughtful look. She noticed her and Oliver's feet were close and with just a little movement…

"It's not my dad," she laughed and nudged his foot with hers. She looked up at Oliver and gave him a genuine smile. "You made me forget that."

"I did?" Oliver nudged her foot back. "How so?"

Lily shrugged and turned away from him again. "Just being you."

Oliver didn't say anything. He only nodded and watched as Lily nudged his foot once more. Grinning, he took his foot and locked it on to hers. "Hah, I win."

"Hey!" Lily tried to wiggle her foot free but gave up. She was too tired. "Fine. You win." She sighed and rested her head on Oliver's shoulder. "I'm tired."

"Me too," Oliver yawned as he stretched out his arm and placed it around Lily's shoulder. Automatically, Lily snuggled closer to Oliver for warmth and she breathed in, taking in the smell of his cologne. "Curve, right?"

"Mmhm," Oliver nodded. "Your favorite."

"Yeah," Lily nodded and closed her eyes.

They laid there for a few minutes in complete silence until finally Lily broke it. "What are you thankful for?"

"Huh?" Oliver turned his head so that he was facing Lily and he noticed that her eyes were open, her blue eyes looking up at him sincerely.

"What are you thankful for?"

"A lot," Oliver shrugged and turned away from her. "What about you?"

Lily went silent for a moment as she tried to think of what to say. Finally, she took in a deep breath and her cheeks burned as she placed her small hand on Oliver's cheek. She turned his head so that he was looking at her and their lips were so close that she felt Oliver's rapid breaths upon her lips.

"Us."

"Us?" Oliver looked at his best friend, his heart racing.

Lily nodded. "I'm thankful for our friendship. You mean so much to me, Oliver, you have no idea how happy you make me by just being by my side."

Oliver didn't know what to say. He had always heard Lily say these words in his dreams and he always had something witty to say - something that would always sweep her off her feet. Now that she was actually saying it, Oliver had no idea what to say. He was… speechless.

"Oliver?" Lily removed her hand as she looked at him with a questioning look.

Oliver continued to look into Lily's eyes and then made his way to look at her soft lips.

_But what do you say to taking chances?_

_What do you say to jumping off the edge?_

_Never knowing if there's solid ground below,_

_Or a hand to hold or hell to pay,_

_What do you say, what do you say?_

Oliver closed the space between them as he grazed his lips upon hers and Lily automatically placed her hand in his hair as she deepened the kiss - letting him know that she loved him, too.

---

"Lily? Oliver? We're ready for-"

Mrs. Truscott stopped dead in her tracks as she walked into Lily's room ten minutes later. She couldn't help but smile at the sight before her. She took Lily's digital camera off of her desk and snapped a quick picture of the two embraced in each other's arms, fast asleep. Grinning, she quietly made her way out of Lily's room and down the stairs to the dinning room. Placing the camera on review, she made her way to the dinning room and showed the Oken's the picture.

"I think they already had their dessert."

**Author's Note:** Just so you know, the dates up at the top are NOT the dates of the day. It's just to let you all know the holiday I'm writing. I know this one was a little late - working in retail (esp. when it comes to Black Friday) during the holidays puts me behind. Expect one more (hopefully this weekend) - this time it's Black Friday and Oliver is trying to get what Lily wants for Christmas. That one will be a three part ending on Christmas day.


	2. The Perfect Gift: Black Friday

_Summary: Oliver and Lily have been best friends since preschool and he decided that he was tired of being just a friend. Seeking out for the perfect gift, Oliver stands out in line for five hours trying to get the one gift Lily longs for. Three-shot._

**I don't own Hannah Montana. Never have. Never will.**

**Friday** **November 23, 2007**

_Black Friday_

Oliver tried hard to keep his eyes open as he stood there in line - his feet hurting and his body cold. It was three in the morning and he has already been standing in line for three hours - and counting down until the last two. He was crazy - he knew that as well as everyone in line. He was probably the youngest one standing there. Shifting from foot to foot, Oliver hugged his jacket closer to him as he replayed in his mind exactly what he was going to do. He was fifth person standing in the line in front of Sears by the electronic department. He knew exactly were the camera was (thanks to the help of his mom) so he was going to run in and grab it. No stops. No delays.

"This line is crazy," he over heard someone a couple feet behind him.

"I hope there's another fight," another man spoke with a rough chuckle. "The one last year was awesome."

"What are you getting?"

"The Sony Camcorder."

Oliver cursed. _He_ was getting the same thing. What if he didn't get it? Oliver's stomach began to do summersaults at the thought.

"Breathe, Oliver, breathe…" he tired telling himself. "Remember who you are getting this camera for."

The face of Lily Truscott appeared in Oliver's head and he couldn't stop the smile forming upon his lips as he thought about her. Normally, Oliver had always thought whoever went shopping on Black Friday was crazy. He didn't think anyone was worth standing in line for hours just to save a couple hundred bucks.

"_I really want this camera, see?" Lily pointed to the blue add paper, a look of sadness in her eyes. "It's originally eight hundred but it's going for five."_

"_So why don't you get it?" Oliver asked as he looked at her._

_Lily snorted and rolled her eyes. "Yeah right. To get that I would have to stand outside for like five hours. My mom would never let me do that. Not to mention I don't have the money."_

"_Oh, sorry," Oliver put his arm around Lily and gave her a small hug. "Maybe Santa will give it to you for Christmas?"_

"_If he did," Lily smiled up at Oliver, "than I'd be sure to kiss HIM under the mistletoe."_

"Who would have thought," Oliver shook his head, "that a kiss would be so expensive?"

"I don't know," a girl's voice said next to Oliver. "Why would it be?"

Oliver quickly look to his side to see his Lily's best friend (and his) there, holding a thermos in hand. "Miley! You came!"

Miley shrugged and handed Oliver the thermos. "I wasn't going to leave you out here starving," she shrugged. "Here's some soup."

Oliver gladly took the thermos from her hands and opened it up to look inside. "What is this?"

"Tomato," Miley sighed. "Don't tell me your going to be picky this early in the morning?"

"No, I'm thankful," Oliver grinned. "I really appreciate it."

"You better," Miley grinned as she looked down the line. "Wow, there's a really big crowd here. You going to be alright by yourself?"

"I should be," Oliver nodded. "I know where it's at - not to mention my mom is one of the cops on duty here."

Miley just nodded and stood there next to Oliver for a little bit. She watched him as he drank the soup down, wondering exactly what was going through his mind. "Oliver?"

"Hm?" He licked his lips to remove the hot soup and raised an eyebrow at her.

Miley couldn't help but smile. "How are you going to give it to her?"

Oliver was silent for a moment as he went over some ideas. Finally, he looked at Miley seriously. "I don't know."

Miley opened her mouth to say something - only to be stopped by the ringing of her cell phone. She took it out of her pocket and Lily's name was flashing on the screen. "It's Lily."

"What?!" Oliver grabbed Miley's phone and held it until finally the ringing had stopped, showing Miley that she had one missed call from Lily. "Why would she be calling you at three?"

"We're going to clothing sales today," Miley grabbed her phone back. "Don't worry, we'll be on the other side of the mall."

"Just - keep her busy, okay?" Oliver asked, nervous. "I really don't want her to know that I'm here."

"Yeah, I know," Miley waved her hand in the air. "She's probably here looking for me so I better not keep her waiting."

"Wait, by herself?" Oliver asked, a little worried. "How could she be out at this time of night by herself?"

"Hey! I was!" Miley glared at Oliver.

"Yeah but you knew you were coming to see me. Lily's by herself! Go find her, will you?"

"Oh sweet nibblets," Miley mumbled and walked away. Oliver watched her until she was out of sight and sighed, a little mad.

What was Lily thinking? Was she crazy? Oliver wanted to give her an ear full later but than realized he couldn't. He looked at his phone to see the time and only a half hour has passed. He sighed and leaned up against the wall.

One hour, thirty minutes, and twenty seconds until five.

- - -

It was six and Oliver didn't move from his spot in the middle of the store. His mouth was slightly open, his mind was cloudy, and his heart was shattered. The crowd had already calmed down (besides the ones at checkout) and the camcorder was no where to be seen. Right at five, he pushed through the doors and ran right where he was told to go but the cameras weren't there. As it turns out, they moved them towards the jewelry counter to make room for more TVs.

Oliver found them too late.

"Oliver?"

Quickly, Oliver turned around at the sound of Lily's voice. She was standing there looking at him, a bit skeptical. "Lil-Lily."

"What are you doing here?" She asked as she crossed her arms. Oliver noticed she had a bag in her hand from an electronics store across the mall.

"Is that your camera?" He asked, pointing to the bag.

"Huh?" Lily looked at the bag and then her face grew a little red. "Oh, um, no. It's a gift for my dad. This was the only place for the camera."

"Oh," Oliver just nodded as he stifled a yawn. "I'm tired."

Lily chuckled. "Yeah, me too. I've been here since three."

Oliver nodded and pointed towards the door. "My mom dragged me here to see what it was like in the mornings."

"I was going to say," Lily laughed. "You've always thought Black Friday was pointless."

"Yeah, well," Oliver shrugged. "I just don't see the point if there's a chance you might not get what your after."

Lily nodded. "I'm glad I got mine."

"Oliver! It's time to go!"

Oliver flinched as he heard his mom's voice boom through the door. He sighed and shook his head. "That's my cue."

"Right," Lily laughed. "Want to hang later?"

"Sure." Oliver nodded and left towards the front doors, where his mom was waiting with her partner. When he got there, she looked down at him sympathetically.

"You didn't get it."

"No," Oliver shook his head and walked passed his mom and out the doors towards the squad car, depressed.

What kind of a friend was he?


	3. The Perfect Gift: Christmas Eve

_Summary: Oliver and Lily have been best friends since preschool and he decided he was tired of being just a friend. Seeking out for the perfect gift, Oliver stands out in line for five hours, trying to get the one gift Lily longs for. Three-shot._

**I don't own Hannah Montana. Never have. Never will.**

**Monday: December 24, 2007  
**_Christmas Eve_

_Crack._

Mike Stanley the Third jumped at the sound and flash of lightening in the sky. He knew it was supposed to rain but he prayed it would have been later than sooner. Sighing, he looked at his watch for the time - only to be disappointed in the end. This morning his watch had read nine-thirty - now it has been at least two hours since, and his watch still read nine-thirty.

Cursing to himself, Mike unhooked his watch and threw it at nothing in particular. He wasn't sure WHY he was so mad - he just was. Hannah was late and he was tired of waiting for his popstar friend but he expected that to happen either way. He groaned and leaned up against the cold stonewall as he watched the rain begin to drizzle upon the ground. He wasn't too worried about getting wet. After all, there was a cove to the entrance of Best Buy and as long as he stayed away from the street, he was good to go.

Just at that moment, a long, black limo pulled up and Mike stood up straight, his heart racing a little bit. He was beyond nervous and he wasn't sure why.

The chauffer of the vehicle left the driver's side and walked around to the passengers side, an umbrella open. He opened the door and Hannah Montana walked out, her long blonde hair in curls and her jacket buckled tightly around her. "Thanks, Maurice." Hannah smiled as she grabbed hold of the umbrella. Her eyes seemed to scan every single inch of the cove until finally, her eyes sighted Mike. She gave him a small wave and walked in his direction, followed shortly by Roxy.

Mike tensed. Why was Roxy there? When Hannah reached him, he folded his arms acorss his chest and pointed towards Roxy. Hannah sighed and nodded.

"I know, but I really didn't have a choice. I'm going to be mobbed by the time I enter through the doors."

"Yeah, I guess so," Mike sighed and placed his hands in his pockets. "I really hope we get this done with, and soon."

Hannah smiled up at Mike and placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "Just remember, you owe me big time."

"Right, right," Mike nodded and opened up the door to Best Buy. "You ready?"

Hannah sighed and nodded. "As ready as I'll ever be," she said as she closed the umbrella and walked through the doors, followed by Mike and Roxy.

- - -

"_Oh my god, is that Hannah Montana?"_

"_What, where?"_

"_Over there! Oh my god, it is! It really is!"_

"Roxy like a puma!" Roxy instantly jumped in front of Hannah as several fans came running towards her. Hannah quickly backed up, stepping on Mike's foot in the process.

"Ouch!" He hopped up on one foot as he glared at Hannah. "Thanks, a lot."

"Oh, quiet," Hannah sighed as she looked around the store. "We need to find a manager."

"I don't think that will be too hard," Mike whispered and pointed ahead. Sure enough, a young girl, who liked she was in her early twenties, came walking towards Hannah. She didn't look all too happy.

"Can I help you?"

Hannah quickly straightened out her coat and she held out her hand. "Hi, I'm Hannah Montana."

The manager looked down at Hannah's hand and then back to Hannah. She crossed her arms over her chest. "Yeah, you see, we sell your CD's all the time so I think I would know who you are."

Hannah cleared her throat and brought her hand down. "Yeah, right." Hannah smiled. "Are you the store manager?"

"Yes."

"Than I need your help."

- - -

Mike paced back and fourth in front of a rather large door, his mind reeling. They were going to fail - he just knew it. He tried to rack his brain for different ideas but he came up with nothing. This is what gets. Who on earth waits until _Christmas Eve_ to do the last of their shopping - especially when the gift is for someone important? Mike couldn't take it anymore and he pressed his ear up against the door, hoping he could hear something - anything - just to know that they weren't in there playing cards.

At that moment, the door swung open and Mike found himself falling over on to the ground. Hannah chuckled and shook her head as Mike quickly scrambled to his feet.

"He's very impatient, isn't he?" the manager asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah - very," Hannah laughed as walked out the door. "Thank you, really. You have no idea how much I appreciate it."

"Anytime, really," the manger smiled and shook Hannah's hand. "It was a pleasure. My sister will absolutely freak when she sees these tickets."

"I'll be looking forward to meeting her next week!" Hannah nodded. "See you then."

"Have a great Christmas, Hannah."

"You too, Amanda."

The shut and Mike looked at Hannah, waiting to hear what happened. Hannah just smirked at him and shook her head as she left the backroom and out onto the floor. Roxy quickly took her stance as the group made their way to the exit.

"Are you going to tell me what happened?" Mike finally asked, anxious.

Hannah laughed and held up a bag which was wrapped tightly around her wrist. "What does this look like to you? I got the camera, you doughnut!"

"You - you got it?!" Mike exclaimed as he picked up Hannah and swung her around in a big hug. "Thank you so much!"

Hannah laughed as she told Mike to put her down. "Pretty soon, people will think you and I are going out instead of you and Lola."

Mike's cheeks instantly grew red. "We're not going out - yet."

"Yet," Hannah smiled and as she handed Mike the bag. "is the key word, my friend. By the way, you owe me five hundred."

"Right," Mike dug through his pants for the money and quickly handed it over to her. "Lily will love this."

- - -

Lily grinned like mad to herself as she walked down the mall strip, a bag held securely in her hands. Even thought she was more than nervous to give Oliver his gift - she just couldn't stop smiling. Maybe it was because deep down inside, she knew in the end she and Oliver were going to be together. This gift was just in the right direction.

She tied her hood closer over her head as ran into the cove of Best Buy, to quickly take one last glance at the item in her back. Carefully, Lily pulled out a blue velvet box and opened it to reveal a silver watch with small diamond studs around the rim. Normally this watch would cost the average person a grand but Lily managed to yank it on Black Friday for only four hundred.

She bit her lower lip as she picked up the watch, her fingers grazing over the engraving she just had done to it. Maybe what she had just written on there was a little over the top but it was - perfect.

At that moment, Lily heard yells inside of Best Buy and quickly, she brought her head up to look into the window to see what the commotion was all about - only to find herself not only seething in anger but in pain as well. There she saw Mike Stanley the Third (aka Oliver Oken) and Hannah Montana (aka Miley Stewart) embraced in more than just a friendly hug.

The smile Lily thought no one could possibly wipe off - suddenly was.

**Author's Note:** There we have the second installment to The Perfect Gift. The third (and final) one will be posted tomorrow. My goal is to try and get it posted at midnight tonight but that depends, really, on just how long I will be at my aunt's tonight. For those that wont be on tomorrow - I wish you all a very merry Christmas and wonderful Loliday! Oh and for my Teardrop readers - I apologize but the story is on hiatus until January 10th. Thanks for your support!


	4. The Perfect Gift: Christmas

_Summary: Oliver and Lily have been best friends since preschool and he decided he was tired of being just a friend. Seeking out for the perfect gift, Oliver stands out in line for five hours, trying to get the one gift Lily longs for. Three-shot._

**I don't own Hannah Montana. Never have. Never will.**

**Tuesday: December 25, 2007  
**_Christmas Day_

_Thud._

Lily woke up with a start, her long blonde hair a muss. Quickly, she grabbed her glasses up off the nightstand and placed them on to look around her room to find where the source of the noise was. When she saw that everything was in tact, she looked at the clock as it ticked midnight.

_Thud._

Lily jumped as she soon realized that the sound was coming from inside her closet. Half curious and half scared, Lily slowly brought the covers off of her and she winced as her feet touched the cold ground.

_Thud._

"Okay, seriously, who is in my closet?" Lily asked no one in particular. She stood up and walked towards her closet and placed her hand on the knob. Was she crazy? If there was a serial killer in there… Lily grabbed her bat. "I'm warning you, if I open up this door and your not Oliver wrapped up, then your dead!"

At that moment, the door swung open and Lily quickly dropped the bat and backed up from the door, her face turning a crimson red. There standing in the door was in fact, Oliver. He had no shirt on, no pants. Lily wasn't even sure if he even had _boxers_ on. All she knew was that he had wrapping paper around his waist and a big bow in the front. "Then I guess I'm not dead, am I?"

"Ol.. Olive… I… um…"

Oliver grinned at Lily as he walked over to her, a light blush upon his cheeks as well. He placed his hands upon Lily's face and brought her eyes to meet his. She was so speechless at this point.

"Lily, I love you."

Lily felt her heart was about to pound out of her chest. Did Oliver really just say that?

"I…"

"No," Oliver placed a light finger upon Lily's lips. "I already know. You don't have to say it." He smiled and leaned his face down a bit, so that lips were just centimeters away from hers. "Kiss me."

"_Kiss me…"_

"_Kiss me…"_

_- - -_

_**Thud.**_

Lily shot up out of bed, her face flushed and her heart racing like mad. Of course it was dream! Lily looked at the clock to notice it was midnight now, Christmas day. She sighed and fell back onto her bed, groaning. She was never going to get to sleep now. That dream… Lily closed her eyes and couldn't help but smile as she thought about it. She had went to bed after previously talking with Miley about what she saw at Best Buy and all Miley could tell her was to wait for Christmas and to trust her. So she did. Oliver… she knew Oliver wouldn't do anything to hurt her. It's why she loved him even more.

_**Thud.**_

Lily suddenly opened her eyes. Was someone downstairs? Quickly, she jumped out of bed and grabbed her bat. Wait… this was familiar. Quickly, Lily pinched herself and she winced in the process. Now she was up and most likely there was some stranger downstairs. Lily hoped it was just her mother as she opened up the door and walked down the hall towards her mom's room. The door was opened and she peered in to see that her mom wasn't there.

She sighed in relief and leaned the bat up against the wall. _Thank you._

_**Thud. Thud. Crash.**_

"_Awa, damnit!"_

Lily raised an eyebrow. That voice surely wasn't her mothers. Lily grabbed her bat once more and she walked over to the stairs. She walked half way down to see if she could see who it was in the living but all she saw was the couch. Sighing, she walked all the way down the stairs and turned the corner to get a better look.

There on her floor was a man dressed in a red suit. Next to him was a red bag - open with gifts sprawled out on the floor. "Oh, you can't be serious!"

Suddenly, Lily covered her mouth and the man jumped to look to see who was in the same room as him. He quickly jumped to his feet and fixed his hat. "Ho, ho, ho…"

Lily summoned up her courage as she held on tightly to her bat. "Who are you?"

"Well I'm Santa, little girl…"

Lily glared at the man and she took a step closer and she held up her bat. "And I repeat, who are you?"

The 'Jolly' man laughed as he picked his red bag up off the floor, scooping up a couple gifts in the process. "You're supposed to be sleeping, Lils."

_Lils. Lils_ Lily dropped her bat as she walked over to the man, pulling the beard down to reveal Oliver's goofy grin. She hit his arm and crossed her arms upon her chest. "What are you doing here?"

Oliver said nothing. Instead, he rummaged through the bag and took out a medium box. It was neatly wrapped in red and silver paper. "To Lily," he read. "From Oliver."

Lily bit her bottom lip as she looked at Oliver skeptically. "We weren't going to exchange until Christmas."

Oliver chuckled. "It _is _Christmas."

"Okay, then…" Lily went under her tree and dug through presents until finally she found the one she was looking for. It was small and Oliver just had to shake it when Lily handed it to him. She took her gift from him and shook it as well. She heard nothing and couldn't help but wonder what this was.

"What did you get me?" Lily asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Open it, dummy, and you'll see!"

Lily didn't need to be told twice. She quickly tore open the paper and she couldn't believe what she saw. "Oliver, you jerk!" Lily hit him on the shoulder and Oliver couldn't help but burst into laughter. "Shredded newspaper?! Seriously?!"

Once Oliver calmed down, he dug through his bag again and pulled out the same size box, only this time it was much more heavy. "Sorry, I had to. This is yours."

Lily looked at him skeptically. "You open yours."

Oliver nodded and he looked at his gift. It was wrapped in green and blue wrapping, with a bright yellow bow. It read "To my doughnut from his Lily pad."

"Ha, cute." Oliver smiled as he tore open the paper. Once it was unwrapped, his fingers grazed over a velvet box and he couldn't help but be curious. Quickly, he opened up the box to reveal something he did not think he was going to get. "Lils… seriously?" He looked up at her with sincerity. "You didn't have to … this must have been a lot."

Lily blushed. "Look at the other side."

Oliver followed suit and his heart pounded as he what it said aloud. "You are worth much more to me than this watch."

At this point, Oliver lost his words. He pulled Lily into a tight hug as he buried his head in her shoulder. He couldn't believe it. They stayed like that for a few minutes until finally, Oliver remembered Lily still didn't open up her gift. He pulled away, a smile upon his lips. "You have to still open up yours."

"Oh!" Lily looked down at the gift in her hands. "I completely forgot." She quickly tore away the paper and her whole face lit up as she saw what it was. "My camera!" Lily threw her arms around Oliver. "Thank you soo much! How on earth did you get it? Their hard to find."

"I tried to get it for you after Thanksgiving, on Black Friday," Oliver sighed as he gladly hugged Lily once more. "But they sold out. So I've been searching everywhere to get it. It wasn't until yesterday when Miley came up with the idea of being Hannah to get it."

"Oh! So that's why…" Lily blushed as she pulled away. "I saw you two at Best Buy yesterday."

"You - you did?" Oliver's cheeks turned a light pink. "Lily, I…"

Lily smiled at Oliver and shook her head. "I know, Oliver."

He grinned at her as Lily started to open up the box to her camera. As Oliver watched her pull out her camera, he suddenly remembered what she said a month ago.

"Hey Lily… there's a reason why I dressed up this way."

"Huh?" Lily pulled her eyes away from the camera as she looked up at Oliver. "Why _did_ you?"

Oliver thought for a moment as he looked up above them. The mistletoe (which he just put up before Lily came down the stairs) was hanging there, taunting him. Oliver pulled on his beard and he grabbed the camera from Lily's hands, replacing it's spot with his own hands. He pulled her close to him as he pointed up.

"You said if you got that camera, you would kiss Santa under the Mistletoe."

Lily blushed as she looked up. She suddenly felt Oliver's gaze on her so she brought her gaze down to look at him. "You are… something, Oliver Oscar Oken. You are… something." She mumbled and close her eyes. Oliver quickly followed the same and instantly, their lips touched.

"_Hmm… mmm…I saw Lily kissing Sanntaa Claus…"_

Quickly, Lily and Oliver pulled apart, both blushing like mad. Their attention was brought towards the front door. Lily's mom stood there, a grin on her face. "I just got home from work's Christmas party, Lily. Oliver, do your parents know you're here?"

Oliver nodded sheepishly.

"Okay, well, you two have fun. See you in the morning!"

Lily groaned as her mom left up the stairs. She quickly turned to Oliver, burring her head in his chest. "How embarrassing."

Oliver chuckled and instantly wrapped his arms around her, holding her tightly. "You're so cute."

**Happy Loliday, everyone! Hope you get what you want… just like Lily and Oliver!**


	5. Easter: The Easter Bunny Proposal

**Yeah, we know. I don't own Hannah Montana. Just rub it in already!**

_**Sigh.**_

Miley Stewart looked up from the cards in her hand and peered across the table at her friend with a raised eyebrow. "What's up?"

Lily Truscott, who was looking at the cards in her hand, picked the middle one and placed down on the table. "Nothing."

Miley didn't believe her for a second but decided against her own judgment and stayed quiet as she studied her cards. Finally, she grinned and placed down a blue card with the number two. "Uno."

Lily shook her head and put down a blue card with a 2 and then a red card with the 2. Miley groaned and picked up four cards, Lily following suit. She picked up five cards before finding another red one and she placed it down.

_**Sigh.**_

Miley placed her hand down and looked up at Lily. "Okay, what's wrong?"

Lily looked at Miley for a second, confused. "What are you talking about?"

"You're sighing."

"I'm not sighing," Lily sighed and nodded at Miley's cards. "Are we going to finish this game or what?"

"You just sighed," Miley laughed. "We're not going to finish until you tell me what's up."

Lily shrugged. "I guess I'm just tired?" She replied, as more of a question than anything else.

"Fine," Miley sighed and picked up her hand again. "Change of subject. Are you and Oliver coming for Easter tomorrow?"

"Of course," Lily nodded as Miley placed down a wild and called out the color green. Lily shook her head again at Miley and put down a green reverse, than a yellow reverse, and then a red reverse, and then a red card. "Would I really miss my niece's first Easter?"

"I didn't think you would," Miley smiled as drew from the deck. She put down a red skip than a blue skip followed by a blue three. "Brandyn is really excited about the Easter Bunny coming this year. Do you think Oliver will be up for it again this year?"

Lily shrugged. "I'm sure he will. He love's Brandyn." Lily sighed again as she placed down a wild draw four and then her last card, a green five.

"You sighed again." Miley shook her head.

Lily, feeling defeated, leaned back in her chair. "We've been together for four years."

"You and Oliver?" Miley nodded. "Is that bad?"

"Yes."

"Yes?"

"No! I mean -" Lily sighed again and leaned forward towards Miley. "I love Oliver. He's great but I want to start a family now, Miles."

"Well technically…"

"Don't finish that sentence," Lily rolled her eyes at Miley's grin. "We've been living together for a year, I'm pretty sure everyone knows we're doing _that._"

"So then what's the problem?" Miley asked, her grin fading. "Have kids."

"I'm not 'Mrs. Oken' yet."

"Right," Miley shrugged and got up from the table. "Why are you in a hurry to have kids?"

"I'm twenty-two."

"So?" Miley began to dig through the refrigerator and after several seconds, she pulled out a bottle of V8, refilling Lily's glass as well as her own.

"I'm getting old."

Miley snorted as she placed the bottle back in the fridge and took a seat. "Yeah, okay."

"No seriously!" Lily groaned and placed her head on the table. "You were married at eighteen, had Brandyn at nineteen, and you just had Alexa six months ago…"

"I've also had a set career life since who knows how long," Miley grinned. "We all know I'm not normal."

Lily snorted. "This is true."

"Look, I know Oliver loves you," Miley sighed. "And he wants to marry you. You two have talked about it before."

"Yeah but -"

"But he just got a job. You two only graduated last semester. He needs to feel secure, first."

Lily nodded. "I guess so."

Just then, the front door of Miley's home opened the laughter of two grown men and one little one rang throughout the house. Wanting to look busy, Lily quickly grabbed the Uno cards and began to shuffle them.

"Lily, I'm home."

"I think you mean my home," Jake laughed as the three of them walked into the kitchen, Brandyn in Jake's arms. As soon as Brandyn laid eyes on Lily, he quickly moved to get out of his father's arms and ran straight to his aunt, jumping on her lap.

"Did you have fun at the park?" Lily asked, kissing Brandyn on the forehead.

Brandyn just nodded and leaned back against Lily's chest. Miley smiled at the sight of her son. He looked just like Jake, only he had Miley's eyes. "You'll make a great mother some day, Lils."

Lily's cheeks began to heat up and she slowly let Brandyn down off her lap. "We should probably get going."

"So soon?" Oliver asked as he walked up behind Lily's chair and placed his hands on her shoulders, lightly messaging them. He leaned down and began to trail kisses down her neck and Lily closed her eyes in content. "I love you."

"Mm," Lily moaned and opened her eyes to meet his. "I love you, too."

"Maybe we should get going?" Oliver asked with a mischievous grin.

"Please do," Miley gagged, shaking her head. 

Lily and Oliver blushed and looked over at Miley, who now had Brandyn in her lap, only she was covering his eyes. Jake was leaning up against the entry way with a smile. At that moment, the cry of a small child began to sound through a monitor on he table and Miley sighed. "Jake, could you?"

"Sure love," Jake nodded.

Lily quickly stood up. "I'll help. She's been sleeping all day, I want to see her."

"Okay," Jake replied and the two of them headed up the stairs.

Oliver waited until they were out of earshot before he collapsed in the chair Lily was sitting in, running his hand through his messy brown hair. He looked up at Miley with a nervous look. "You don't think she knows, do you?"

Miley grinned as she bounced her leg up and down for Brandyn's enjoyment. "Not a clue, Oliver. Not a clue."

**- Happy Easter -**

"Dang flabbit, where's the rabbit?!" Miley asked, carrying Alexa in her arms as she paced back and forth in the back of her house. There were several kids running around in the backyard playing tag while her father, Robbie Ray, and her brother, Jackson, were sitting at one of the tables drinking and talking.

"Looks like he ran off with your money." Lily smirked as she glanced at her watch, her stomach growling. The Easter Bunny was a half hour late and they couldn't eat until after the bunny left and Oliver returned.

"Oh ha, ha," Miley rolled her eyes at Lily. "Can you call them and see where their at?"

"Surely," Lily pulled out her phone and dialed Oliver's number first. When he didn't pick up, she dialed Jake's next.

"Hello?"

"Where are you money stealing rabbits?"

Jake was quiet on the other line for a minute. "What?"

"Where are you guys?" Lily sighed as she rolled her eyes over the phone.

"Oh, we're actually going to be there in two minutes. Grab everyone and meet us out front, will you?"

"What?" Lily looked at the phone, confused. "Why?"

"Just do it!" Jake said and hung up the phone. 

Lily sighed and looked over at Miley. "They want us to grab everyone and meet them up front."

"How come?" Miley asked, confused. 

"Don't know," Lily shrugged and turned to face everyone in the backyard. "Alright everyone, guess who is going to be here?"

All the kids at that point stopped running around and they looked up at Lily with excitement. "Is it the Easter bunny?" Jordan, Jackson's daughter and the oldest out of the three kids, asked. 

"That's right!" Miley exclaimed excited. "Let's go meet him out front!"

**- Happy Easter -**

"Oh my god," Lily shook her head at the sight in front of her. Jordan, Tyler, and Brandyn were all staring in amazement and Miley's mouth was wide open.

Jackson held onto Jordan and Tyler's hand tightly as they tried to run towards the Easter Bunny. 

"I always knew that boy was crazy," Robbie said with a laugh. 

Coming down the street was a fire truck, the Easter Bunny sitting on top, waving as if he was in a parade. A few of Miley's neighbors came out of their homes to see all the commotion, their kids jumping up and down in excitement as well. Jake could be seen standing next to the Bunny as he held an Easter basket in each hand. 

Lily couldn't help but grin. "He's amazing, really."

Miley smiled to herself. Oliver always seemed to find a way to make Lily fall even more madly in love with him each year and it's what made them who they were. Two dorks in love.

The fire truck came to a halt in front of the group and Jake stood up to look at the kids. "Look who came to say hi!"

**- Happy Easter -**

Once the kids received their baskets, they were much more interested in the toys than they were in the bunny. So it was no surprise that they didn't really care much when Miley announced he was leaving. Jake and Miley were helping Brandyn and Alex while Jackson was caring for his two kids, who he adopted last year. Robbie was taking random pictures and Lily stood at the porch, watching in awe. She really couldn't wait until she had a family of her own.

Lily was so lost in her thoughts at this point that it took the Easter Bunny to gently pull on her wrist to break her out of her trance. Lily raised an eyebrow at him as he guided her back into Miley's house and up the stairs so the kids wouldn't see anything. 

"What are you doing?" Lily asked with a light laugh. "Shouldn't you be changing right now?"

Oliver shrugged and reached into his white, furry pocket, pulling out a small blue and green egg. Just as he was handing it to her, it fell so he went on his knees, grabbed it, and handed it to her. 

"Aw, for me?" Lily smiled. "You shouldn't have, Easter Bunny."

Oliver made a motion for her to open it and Lily looked at him confused as she shook the egg. With a raised eyebrow, she opened up the piece of plastic to see it filled with rose petals. Lying upon the velvet pieces was a silver ring with a small yet elegant diamond in the shape of a heart. Lily was completely speechless at the sight, and it showed because Oliver had to grab Lily's hand and gently stroke it. Shaking her head with tears threatening to fall, Lily grinned.

"Yes."

Even though Lily couldn't see, a big grin spread across Oliver's face as he got to his two feet (or paws) and he lifted her up in his arms, spinning her around. Forgetting he was still in the mask, Oliver went in to kiss her and they both received the taste of plastic instead. 

Both had a look of disgust and Oliver set Lily down, to only pull off is mask and furry paws. His face was covered in sweat (and tears) and his hair was mopped to his forehead but he didn't care. He took the ring out of the egg and placed it on Lily's left ring finger. 

"I love you," He whispered, his voice barely audible.

Tears began to stream down Lily's face as she just leaned in and kissed Oliver. When they pulled away and fell into a hug, Oliver suddenly had tears falling from his eyes as well. 

"I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you."

**Author's Note:** This was a major senseless, out of character plot that I just thought of doing. Hope you liked it! It was kind of rushed through. Happy Easter to everyone!


End file.
